


"For the Kids"

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Your first kiss with Joel, and it’s for an RT short. Greaat. At least it’s “for the kids”.Tumblr Anon said: Can I pretty please have a Joel x Reader fanfic where Joel gets cast to have to kiss the reader in an RT short and both of them are super nervous to do so and awkwardness and adorableness ensue :3





	

“Okay,” you whispered to yourself, looking at your reflection in the bathroom mirror at your work. “You can do this.”

This meaning kissing Joel Heyman for the internet’s enjoyment, to put it bluntly.

You weren’t a shy person. Your time at Rooster Teeth had basically beaten that part of you with a colorful dildo until you could look unflinchingly into the camera as somebody literally beat you with a colorful dildo. But when Matt Hullum handed you the script for the newest RT short with a shit eating grin on his face, you knew that something awkward/embarrassing was going to happen to you. Further reading of the script would show you that the awkward/embarrassing thing was a forty second make out scene with Joel.

Not that you minded, really. Joel was a fairly attractive man (more than fairly attractive, if you were being honest), he was a talented actor, he was funny, and smart. Kissing him would not be an inconvenience for you. It was him you were worried about.

“Y/N! There’s no way you have to take that long of a shit, get out of the bathroom so we can film. Come on. It’s for the kids.” You had never hated Matt Hullum, but just a teensy part of you did just then.

Joel’s face when he read the script and saw your ‘big scene’ with him could only be described as deer-in-the-headlights. Naturally, this took your self confidence down by about fifty notches. Getting out of the bathroom so that you could film was starting to seem like less and less of a good idea the more you thought about it.

But you weren’t ready to be called a pussy bitch by the other people who were there to act and film (Gus, Burnie, Gavin, Joel, Blaine, and Chris), so you made just a few adjustments to your appearance and stepped out of the bathroom and made your way to the cast and crew with your head held high. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Joel eye you with an unreadable expression on his face, but you sort of took to the ‘cool people don’t look at explosions’ rule and converted it into ‘cool people don’t look at their crush before they have to kiss them for a scene’ and used it.

At least, you used that tactic until you had to look at him for filming the scenes before the big one, but that didn’t count. He was in character, and he was far too good of an actor to break character. It seemed like only a few seconds passed – it was actually two hours, Chris kept fucking up his lines – when it was time.

After saying your overly cheesy line, you mentally steeled yourself for what you thought would be disappointment.

And you couldn’t have been more surprised by the feeling of Joel kissing you like he meant it.

As scripted, it lasted for at least forty seconds. Not that you minded, of course. Joel was an excellent kisser. You didn’t want to think about the possibility of him just being a good actor and kissing him for the cameras, so you didn’t. Your only thoughts were the pleasant feeling of his surprisingly soft lips slanted against yours.

You were only half paying attention to the sounds around you as your cue to stop kissing Joel (unfortunately) and start acting again, so it was almost a miracle that you pulled away at the right time. The rest of the scene went off without a hitch, and it was only a few minutes later and you were done filming the short, unless the editors wanted you to re-do part of it, and let’s be honest, you hoped it was when you kissed Joel.

Once Hullum and Burnie moved to the side to talk to Blaine about what footage he got, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You whirled around, only to be met with Joel’s lips once again. You let out a small squeak of surprise, but that didn’t deter him, and you were very glad for the fact. After kissing him for a little bit longer, he was the one to pull away.

“Sorry, I just… I had to do that.” Joel explained breathily. You smiled widely, taking in every detail about this moment and committing it to memory.

“Want to go grab lunch?”

He seemed extraordinarily relieved at your statement, and let out a little laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, lunch. Let’s go do that.”

You grinned and linked your arm with his, wasting no time in walking out of the room. “Joel and I are getting lunch, we probably won’t be back because we’ll be making out!” You called out to your bosses, making Joel flush a bright red. He blushed even brighter at the sounds of the boisterous laughter and excited catcalls that rang through the building as you exited.


End file.
